supermarioglitchy4fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nintendofan997
Nintendofan997 '''(antes conocido como '''Xboxfan997 o simplemente X''') es el mejor amigo de SuperMarioGlitchy4, FightingMario54321 quien también tiene una cuenta de YouTube. Nintendofan997 solía ser uno de los personajes mas comunes, pero el ahora hace menos apariciones en los vídeos de SMG4, apareciendo solo en war of the fat italians o smg4 n' pals. El tiene una versión malvada llamada Nintendofan998, excepto que en los vídeos de SMG4 se llama Xboxfan996 o Nintendofan996, por alguna razón. '''Código de color El código de color de Nintendofan997 se parece al de MarioGame2222, debido a los colores usados para su gorra, brazos, y overoles: * Overoles verdes, * Gorra, brazos, y camisa azul cielo, * Guantes negros, * Zapatos marrones (como los de Mario, Luigi, y montón de otros tipos), * Cara bronceada (un poco mas oscura de lo normal si te fijas bien), * Cabello marrón (como el de Mario, Luigi, y muchos otros tipos). Sus ojos a veces aparecen verdes en vez de azules (el color nomal). Poderes Nintendofan997 parece tener la habilidad de ver lo que pasara en el futuro la cual usa para detectar peligro/vibras oscuras. Se desconoce como obtiene este poder. Se implica en el vídeo "The Crazy Fighters" que el también tiene el poder de disparar láseres. Apariciones * Castle Jumping = Time Traveling = Zombies * The Crazy Fighters * Crystal Funhouse * The Imposter * War of the Fat Italians 2013 * SM64 Short: How to Make a Blooper (According to SMG4) * Two Great Friends! * Cooking with Bowser & Mario 2! * War of the Fat Italians 2014 (200k special!) * SM64 Bloopers: Shy Guy Showdown * Retarded64: The Spaghettipocalypse * SM64: War of the Fat Italians 2015 (600k Special) * SMG4 N' Pals: Seaside Stupidity Part 1 * SMG4 N' Pals: Seaside Stupidity Part 2 * SM64: War Of The Fat Italians 2016 (900k Special) * The Mario Channel: MARIO'S CHALLENGE Curiosidades * El casi no hace vídeos ahora, pero el aun comenta y se subscribe a canales. * El antes era conocido como 'Xboxfan997 '''pero cambio su nombre de usuario. * A pesar de que su nombre ha sido diferente por algo de tiempo, el aun se llama "X" en los bloopers de SMG4. * Según el - En el episodio "Crystal Funhouse", AustinDawgyDawg y GageDawg son mejores peleadores que FightingMario54321. Sin embargo, esta solo es su opinión, así que puede que no sea verdad. * En el vídeo "Two Great Friends!", el tiene dos "compañeros de cuarto" que viven en su casa: Ben, un Toad amarillo mentalmente inestable que usa lentes de sol, y la Princesa Daisy. * En el mismo blooper, el tiene un auto Ford/Shelby Mustang. * En el episodio "Cooking with Mario and Bowser 2!", el vende hamburguesas. * En 2014, el solo apareció como cameos por un tiempo, pero regreso como un personaje principal en "War of the Fat Italians 2014 (200k special!)". * Xboxfan997 actúa como el anfitrión del vídeo "War of the Fat Italians 2013", aunque el se refiere a el mismo como "Xboxfanguy". * Se ha implicado que el usa drogas, ya que en el vídeo "War of the Fat Italians 2013" cuando Mario y SMG4 van a ver quien es el ganador, el dice "¡Las drogas están allá! ¡No me lastimen!", implicando que el usa drogas. ** Esto también se implica en el vídeo "The Imposter", ya que SMG4 grita que '''volvió '''a fumar crack cuando el impostor (X) lo esta persiguiendo. * El tiene mas de 5880 subscriptores. ''Nota importante: Cuando Nintendofan997 sea llamado "X", el no debe ser confundido con X, un villano quien robo el cuerpo de Mario en el episodio "Enter X". Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Héroes